shadowsiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Catfight
Attributes *Moderate Potency *Minor Range *Moderate Utility Description Hyah! Hyah! Reow! Contrary to her age, the Sphinx is in pretty good shape. After doing more physical exercise, she's toned her muscles and can do some pretty serious damage to people who aren't prepared for her. The Sphinx is an extremely mobile creature, able to move around fluidly like a wild beast. What she lacks is stamina and a high defense. The Sphinx would wear out after 20 minutes of fighting to the point of weakening for capture, kill or defeat. After a fight, she would need at least 30 minutes of rest and food before engaging in another fight. The Sphinx's dirty catfighting skills comes in four distinct techniques: 1. Pounces The Sphinx can pounce like a large cat going in for the kill. If she does this from a high area, it can become more dangerous. It can knock people over and really shock them. If she pounces on somebody for more than three times in a single fight, she can stun them and disorientate them for ten seconds after they get up. Naturally, she can't pounce around all the time. The maximum would be once every minute. 2. Tail Swipes The Sphinx can use her tail to swipe at people. While this may not do much damage, it depends more on the terrain. She could sweep up sand, snowballs and dirt to blind people or make them back away. A more creative use of this would be to attach a small object to the Sphinx's tail to inflict status effects such as poison or paralysing powder. (requires use of item) 3. Body Checks Probably the most aggressive of the Sphinx's attacks without drawing blood, The Sphinx can ram her side against a person to send them flying for about a distance of two to three metres, unless they are particularly heavyset. For heavyset people (with lots of muscle mass and being rather unshaken by approaching lionesses), then she could probably make them stumble slightly backwards. She can only do this every so often perhaps once every five minutes, as it does require her full power to do so. 4. Claw Swipes & Bites A signature move that Sphinx learned was called a 'finisher' from one of her good friends. If the Sphinx lands this move after a pounce, someone will be badly mauled or dead, if they don't make the effort to escape. The Sphinx's bite is quite powerful, but not in comparison to large cats or even true lionesses. Nobody would die of blood loss from a single bite, but they could from sustained wounds inflicted by her claws and teeth. Her jaws aren't nearly so wide enough to go around a human's neck, so her option would be to hold onto the neck until the person would stop moving. This could take anywhere between thirty seconds to three minutes depending on the other person's stamina, so it's a rather ineffective finisher. Category:Moderate Potency Category:Minor Range Category:Moderate Utility Category:Powers